In a multipod network using a Virtual Extensible Local Area Network (VxLAN) overlay, the pods of the multipod network may be interconnected by an external Internet Protocol (IP) underlay. In certain implementations, fabric networks are used in the infrastructure on which the VxLAN is overlaid. Forwarding within the fabric is between VxLAN tunnel endpoints (TEPs). The default gateway for each bridge domain is a pervasive switch virtual interface (SVI) configured on top-of-rack (ToR) switches wherever the bridge domain of a tenant is present. The pervasive SVI has an anycast gateway per subnet, which is global across the fabric.
Some multipod networks may be formed from separate pods that were previously independent networks configured at different points in time without consideration of the other pods. Accordingly, addresses and identifiers may overlap between the different pods within a multipod network. In such a multipod network, a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) client and a DHCP server can be spread across different pods of the multipod network.